


Sweet Decay of Summer

by Burningchaos



Category: The Faculty
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third person omniscient.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Decay of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Third person omniscient.

**Title:** Sweet Decay of Summer  
 **Author:** Burningchaos  
 **Fandom:** The Faculty  
 **Pairing:** Casey/Zeke  
 **Rating:** FRM  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Under the Influence Sex, Mentions of Drug Use.  
 **Notes:** Third person omniscient.

Also much thanks to [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[**honeyandvinegar**](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/) , [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/) and [](http://carpathian86.livejournal.com/profile)[**carpathian86**](http://carpathian86.livejournal.com/). All mistakes left are mine.

Casey tripped; flat, warm beer sloshed over his hand and onto his pants. His cup emptied, but he laughed as he continued to stumble forward, propelled by his drunkenness, his balance gone completely. He felt himself tilting forward, gravity finally dragging him down, and his laughter turned into a high pitch drunken squeal.

“Case!” Zeke grabbed him, his hand heavy against the back of his neck and his fingers brushing under his collar. But it was too late; he thudded onto the damp grass and felt Zeke’s weight crash down heavily on his back.

“Ow…” He giggled. The grass tickled, and he liked the feel of Zeke’s body against his. Languorous, liquid warmth that was completely opposite of the scathing surface of the sun heat that was shimmering in the air.

“Fuck.” Zeke shifted his weight, bracing his hands on the ground and quickly moved to his knees. Falling on top of Casey wasn’t exactly how he planned to get the other boy horizontal.

Casey groaned, and took Zeke’s movement as an invitation to turn over, elbowing him in the gut as he twisted to his back.

“Jesus Fuck, Casey, hold still.” He looked down at his friend’s face, the younger boy’s expression barely discernible in the dark. Zeke took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He dragged a hand through his sweat damp hair. He needed to move, to get up and just offer Casey his hand, but his body betrayed him and so did his mind, because in his mind’s eye he’d already pulled Casey to his feet, yanked him in, curled his fingers around those sharp hips and kissed his friend breathless.

He’d been following Casey around for weeks, watching him wallow over the demise of a relationship that had been doomed before it even started. Drunk, stoned; it didn’t matter…Casey was exhausting and his patience had been gossamer thin before the night started.

“Just lay there, don’t move, and don’t talk.” Zeke ordered. He watched Casey’s eyes go wide and his head nod slightly. “Good.”

Zeke was sitting heavily on his thighs; his expression was baffling in the fading light and he was just too drunk to try and interrupt it. Casey struggled not to squirm, and stifled the moan that was burning his chest in an effort to escape. He wanted to lunge up, thread his hand in Zeke’s hair, kiss him, and lick his way across his body. He’d wanted to for days now, but he wasn’t brave enough, bold enough…man enough to quote Delilah. She was right, and as he edged his hands under his butt he couldn’t help but hate her all over again.

“You’re always moving; always doing something, just…relax.” Zeke was tired of waiting for the right time, for Casey to be ready and over that bitch. His ‘end of the world’ affair had been over before it started as well and he’d figured out what he wanted before he’d even told Miss Burke it wasn’t working. She’d been a wet dream; the prim proper teacher that he could unwind, undress and fuck. But that was it and it hadn’t been nearly as good as he dreamed it would be, because while he was in her slick wet heat, all he’d been able to picture was Casey in exactly the same position.

Casey’s shirt had ridden up when he turned over. It was twisted slightly damp with beer and sweat but his fingers itched to trace the skin it had exposed. He wanted to lean down and taste it, mark it with his teeth, fingers and lips.

“We’ve been to grad parties every night this week.” He leaned over, braced his hand on the ground next to Casey’s head and continued. “Every night I’ve dragged your drunken ass home, and you know what? I’m done.”

“What…” Zeke’s free hand quickly covered his mouth.

“Quiet. Okay?” Zeke’s chest was tight, Casey’s body was on fire and it was all he can do not to move away from the heat he desperately wanted to crawl inside of. He shouldn’t do this now, not while Casey is this drunk but he can’t wait. He needed to do this now or he’d…explode in a vicious way totally opposite what from the one he wanted.

Having Zeke’s hand over his mouth was certainly a deterrent, but now their faces were so close that Casey’s could feel the warm puffs of air brushing past his cheek as Zeke exhaled. He smelled like cigarettes, sweat and beer. The combination should have been disgusting, but it was Zeke, and now the smell of cigarettes always made him hard. Damn Zeke and his mouth.

His drunkenness was rapidly dissipating as the need for self-preservation kicked in. Casey wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Zeke to move only to have it fail miserably because it only served to have Zeke’s ass resting against his dick. His now obviously hard dick that loved every second of this, which was in traitorous communication with the rest of his body because he groaned loudly into Zeke’s hand and bucked up against Zeke’s ass and Christ, Casey knew this was going to end in bloodshed. Specifically his.

Except Zeke ground against him in return and if the ragged, broken moan that burst from his friend’s chest was any indication of how Zeke felt then maybe he wouldn’t end up dead.

“Fuck, Case.” Zeke moved his hand off Casey’s mouth and brushed his thumb over the plump lower lip that fascinated him. Murmured, “This is such a bad idea,” before leaning in and tasting it.

Casey opened his mouth to tell him that this was a fanfuckingtastic idea, but Zeke took that as an invite and he was not about to tell him otherwise. He realized his hands were still trapped under his ass and instantly put them to better use. He grabbed Zeke’s behind with one and the other started to work its way into Zeke’s jeans.

“Yeah, fuck…Case…” His voice sounded broken and ragged even inside his head. The second Casey’s hand wrapped around his dick, blinding white hot fireworks exploded behind his eyes and fucking hell... he felt like he was a thirteen year old again cause he was five seconds from losing it and he hadn’t done half the stuff he wanted. He closed his eyes, bit his own lip because the pain helped him distance himself so he could gain a measure of control and snaked his hand down, opened Casey’s jeans then reciprocated.

Casey was an inferno, a firestorm and he was ready to burn out because there was no oxygen left anywhere, not with the way he was heaving, jerking and gasping for breath. Zeke was jerking him off, biting his neck and…”Fuck!”, the word exploded from his chest as he spilled over Zeke’s hand, and on his chest. Reflexes had his own hand tightening around Zeke’s dick and soon his hand and chest was equally messy.

Zeke collapsed, but tried to ease the blow by landing next to Casey. “Jesus fuck,” he laughed shakily as he pulled out to cigarettes, lit them and handed one to Casey.

Casey took it and sucked in a lung full of the bitter, acidic smoke before wiping his hand on the grass. He turned on his side, and watched Zeke’s flushed face and shaky hands as he took another drag.


End file.
